Sunagakure: Team Paring
'Where:' Sunagakure Gates (1/22/2012) Particapints: Castiel, Isabella, Kiri, Arashi, Yuki, Momo Oh Fancy Meeting you Here! CastielCaoin: Castiel would walk from his appartment locking the door behind him and have an apple sticking from his mouth, taking a bite it would fall from his mouth and land in a free hand as the other moves into his pocket. He looked to the sky and noticed it was cloudy and humid but not its sunny dry heat. Earlier the night before he had sent out mesanger birds to all the genin in his folder that he recieved from the kage, to meet at precisely noon at the main gate, he never mentioned what it was for but he did mention not to be late. He would move silently through the streeets and arived at the gate with 20 mins to spare. He sat on the bench and waited for them to come witha straight look on his face, not that he wasnt happy but more that he was goign to be straight forward today= IzzyDaPada: -Shifting the things that she had just recently gotten. It seemed less then normal for her, it was differen't then the others. But she was content with it of course, she had worked hard, blood, sweat and tears for this day. More or less so did the kids she will see today. She had sent out messenger birds early yesterday evening after she had recived files from her Kazekage. The selected students and herself were to meet at the gates, about none-time, but she also made sure that they knew not to be late. But of course! One must arrive in style, make a good first impression?- *Hmm....first impressions aren't that swell are they Tou...* -Not lingering any longer, she left her apartment, closing the door and locked it. She headed out into the warm, humid Suna afternoon.- *Ugh...Home isn't this hot in the summer..* -She didn't really like winter, but..did she really like summer? Contemplating that question on her way to the gates she had also stuffed away in one of her pouches the genin information she had scribbled down on another piece of paper. After a good brisk walk in what seemed like Hell, she arraived at the gates, upon spotting one of her fellow Jounin. Creeping up on him slightly, like one animal up upon its pray. She finally reached his side and leaned forward.- "Hello Castiel. Awefully funny meeting you here." -She would offer him a warm smile as she stood next to him.- KimiKatsu: When Kimi first saw the messenger bird, she thought it was for Hajime. She remembered him getting them quite more often than her, but he wasn’t home to receive it. So, she removed the message and patted the bird’s head lightly with her pointer finger before turning away from it. She was about to set it down when she caught a glimpse of the first three letters of her name. Curiosity gripped her tightly in its grasp and she opened the message. Her eyes scanned over the writing quickly and her heart began to flutter. Kimi wasted no time getting ready and rushing out the door. Her goodbye was cut off by the door slamming shut behind her as she took off. The young girl couldn’t bear being a second late. Especially if the message warned her not to be. As Kimi ran to the main gates, her long, black braid bounced from left to right on her chest. She panted lightly as she got closer and closer to the main gate. The young girl’s lungs burned and her legs begged her to slow as she ran full speed. She hadn’t bothered checking the time before she left, so she had no idea how late or early she could possibly be. As she came up on the front gate, she saw two older people. The woman she had met a day or two ago and a man that she hadn’t met just yet. As she got about ten feet away from the two, she slowed her run into a jog and then her jog into a walk. Kimi’s smile was big and bright, just like her eyes. When she felt she was at a respective distance, she stopped and bent over at the waist, bowing to them respectively. “Shirogane Kimi, reporting to the front gate…as requested.” She did her best to hide the fact that she was out of breathe due to her sprinting over and how nervous she was at the same ArashiTakeda: -Arashi Takeda would hear a messanger bird at his window,so he woke up and rolled out of bed sleepily, hitting his head on the night stand, he stood up holding his head as it felt like the world was moving, stumbleing over he ran into a wall and sat there for a moment, until he was no longer dizzy getting up he rubbed the back of his head. the 12 year old was 4'11 with blue eyes and black hair, pale white skin that showed off his scars though he only had one on his lower left stomach of a brand, he was slender yet muscular for his age. He then got dressed pulling on his shirt, then pants then sandals. Taking the note from the bird he read it and sighed slightly before he walked out his room, closing his door behind him, as he closed the door it made a small slam like noise and he walked out of his house heading on his way too the main gate too meet up with everyone else. Curious as too what could be going on, he picked up his pace from a slow walk too a steady jog. one he arrived at the gate he slowed down, and looked around putting his hands in his pocket silently waiting for instructions on what the genin where going too do.- MadameRedDurless: -Yuki bounces around the apartment wishing her sister would hurry in the bathroom.she had been exicted ever since the hawk had dropped of the notes for her and sister that morning.-"Momo-Chan If you dont hurry up im going to leave you to here." -she bounces around some more, Finally she cant take it anymore. She grabs her letter and her sisters. "Ill met you there." She yells and takes off a dead run across the village taking thhe shortcuts and alley ways to the main gate. She sees Castiel -sempi and Ms. Izzy along a with a girl and a boy whos name escapes her in her exictement. she runs right up to them and stops jsut in front of Ms. Izzy and pants- I......I....Is Yuki Late -she whizzes- NatsuhiKururugi: -Not being much of a morning person Hatsumomo tried her best to be as cheerful and exuberant as her sister was at this current time. She shook her head as her sister was practically bouncing her way through the morning, eating breakfast of eggs and rice with edamame with little zeal though she was a bit excited to see what was happening. She read over the scroll her sister and herself had gotten over again, they had to be at the gates at noon and not be late for some reason, the scroll never said. After seeing her sister bolt from the apartment taking both scrolls and yelling to her that she was going to be late she placed the bowls and plates in the sink, sliding her black zori on with her kunai leg wrap and hurried out the door. Hatsumomo quickly sped out after her sister realizing she was going to be late if she kept to her usual morning routine of being lazy. She got to the gate just after her sister breathing a little heavy from running so fast all at once.- “I-I’ve made it.....I-I hope I’m not late.” Calling Teams astielCaoin: Castiel would look to izzy and say as she came through the gate- is it funny - he laughed softly- I guess its time to pick teams. Ill let you announce the team roster while i get them lined up and told where to go. - He watched as each student came in and smiled softly, He would say as each person came in- No your just in time, I need everyone to line up on the wall and listen up. - He said straight forward- Once you hear your team go stand behind that sensei, Itsy is absent at the moment but just take your own group and you will be reunited with your sensei later.- He would remove a ciggerette and slide it under his lips, lighting it and taking a deep breath. IzzyDaPad: -Watching as all the kids started to arrive..She counted the heads of the kids..Hmm..Some seem to be late..Looking back to Castiel she would nod her head.- "Right." -Stepping into a place where all could see her, Isa reached into her pouch and took out the piece of with the names she had scribbled down before she left. Watching as they would line up then spot Castiel taking out a ciggerette.....gross habbit of his.. Turning her attention back to the matter at hand, she cleared her throat to get their attention.- "Alright, first up is Team Itsumo..Students with her will be..Hyuuga Yukihime and Nara Asami..Next is Team Castiel..students with him will be..Hyuuga Hatsumomo, Takeda Arashi and Tou Jizanbi." *A Tou huh? Need to meet him* "And lastly, Team Isabella..students with me will be..Hatake Kishi, and Shirogane Kimi." -Looking up she would watch the students for them to be with their present Senseis.- KimiKatsu: Kimi’s bright eyes flashed over to the man that spoke. She straightened and looked over her shoulder at the other students who came in. When she looked back at the man, she nodded and moved to the nearest wall and very lightly pressed her back against it. Her chest was still heaving a little as she forced her breathing to slow. Teams… Teams! She wanted to jump and holler and celebrate, but she didn’t think it was a good idea to do so in front of these two older ninja. Especially since one was her Sensei. As she kept her back to the wall, her eyes stole a glance over at the woman she’d met a few days or so ago, then her eyes shifted over to glance at the man. She lifted her chin a little and prepared to listen for her name. She listened to the names being called off and listened closely. Their last names sounded so familiar. She remembered the stories she grew up listening to. About some of the ninja that became well known. As the names dwindled down, Kimi became more anxious. Whose team would she be on? Then, she heard it. Her name. Shriogane Kimi. Kimi straightened and smiled before scurrying up to the woman whose name she recalled being Isabella. Kimi obediently stood behind her new sensei, her smile wide and bright and her eyes gleaming. ArashiTakeda: -silently Arashi walked back behind his new sensei not too sure on how too feel about this, he looked the scariest and coolest out of all of them but how would he act was the question on his mind. after he had been behind his new sensei he knelt down, his blue eyes glistened slightly as he listened too who all would be on what team, keeping up his "im too cool for this" attitude as a self defense mechanism too hide how nice he actually was due too his niceness could be a weakness in him, slowly he felt his scar through his shirt and waited for the okay too leave and go back home- NatsuhiKururugi: -Hatsumomo grinned as she heard that she was going to be placed on a team, feeling a sweet sense of accomplishment coursing through her proud Hyuuga blood. Upon hearing her name being called to be with Arashi, Jizanbi and Castiel-sensei, who had tested her, she quietly walked behind him still grinning from ear to ear though secretly she was feeling a little relieved she could work her way past her sister and the others who she felt were better than her.- ArashiTakeda: -After a short time getting bored of waiting for the okay too go, he assumed after he got the team he would be on he walked back home, as he walked he had wondered what they would learn and what the future held for him in terms of missions and jutsu and other various things like that. He also wondered about his teammate and how they would act too his personality at first and if any of them would like him. Though even if they did it probably wouldent matter anyways, once he got home he moved the nightstand away from his bed and took his shirt off looked for somthing around his room too do- IzzyDaPada:-Offering Kimi a smile..part of me wondered of Hajime would be proud of his little sibling. Though I had to learn in a strange way he had a little sibling. Maybe she had to bring that back up to him when she went to visit him..hmm..may things to do.- "Lets head on in back into the village and get something to eat and bring to Hajime-Kun!" -Offering the girl a warm smile she would giggle at the idea. How funny, now walking back towards th gate and into the village, off to do her things.- KimiKatsu: Kimi lifted her chin so her eyes would meet her sensei’s as she spoke. When she heard her brother’s name, her eyes seemed to light up. “Ok!” She turned to follow her sensei and walked just a few paces behind her. She was happy with her sensei and oh did she long to see how proud Hajime would be of his baby sister. CastielCaoin: Castiel smiles and pats each of thier heads before heading back into the village to do some work. Walking through the streets he was finally happy to have a proper team. He would put out his ciggarette before walking into the ramen shop for a nice heafty lunch and before the meeting with the kage- NatsuhiKururugi: -Hatsumomo smiles again and bends lightly as she is patted on the head. taking his leaving as a sign to go herself she waves to her sister and starts walking back to her house. upon getting home she promtply starts to train in her room, doing some light taijutsu moves that she was taught in the accadey to beat up her straw filled test dummy.- Category:Sunagakure Role-Play